Caidas
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Cuando Amazing Grace es enviada a la tierra, para seducir a Kal-El y producir su caída. Quien caerá en verdad, Kal o Grace?


Metrópolis. Noche, vemos el departamento de Clark Kent. Era una noche de calor, el había abierto las ventanas de su habitación, se fue a su cama. Pero no se pudo volver a dormir. Minutos después, escucho unas pisadas que provenían desde su balcón

Superman. – se escucho susurrar a alguien, con voz de mujer. Detrás de las cortinas, ella entro al dormitorio, al encontrarse las ventanas abiertas muy tranquilamente

Diana? – respondió Clark. Al ver a Wonder Woman desnuda, al frente de él. Se volvió, ella se quedó allí, esperando el movimiento de Clark

Espero, no importunar

No…tú, nunca importunas. No podía dormir, por el calor y que haces desnuda

Como has dicho, por el calor. De esta noche de verano – Clark la observo de arriba a bajo, había aparecido una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Al ver que era del gusto de Kal

Oh, sí. – respondió el, algo atontado. Ella se acerco más a su cama, hasta acostarse en ella. – Diana, que estás haciendo?

Realmente…no creo que esta noche, necesita nada de eso – dijo ella señalando la camiseta sin mangas de Clark y los pantaloncillos - ahora, ¿verdad?"

Creo, que tienes razón – el chico de Kriptón le respondió y se quito la ropa que lleva enzima, sin pensarlo dos veces

Mucho mejor, verdad? – le pregunto ella a Clark y el asintió. Ella se acerco a el y se gano, sobre él – Creo que esta noche, estamos juntos – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Diana…estás bien? – Clark preocupado, le pregunto a la princesa

Mejor que nunca – dijo ella, con una voz suave y seductora. - ¿No es eso lo que importa?

Pero...- Clark iba empezar a hablar, siendo interrumpido. Cuando ella extendió sus brazos.

¿Qué mejor visión que yo necesitas? – le dijo, una muy sensual Diana. Clark frunció el ceño, pero su boca se calmó a más preguntas. Por el momento

Momento después. Clark llego a saltar al sentir, las manos de Diana agarrar su trasero más o menos, cada mano de alguna manera apoderarse de la totalidad de cada nalga, por lo que sus dedos se clavaron en el interior de la grieta entre cada ronda, globo muscular. Se agachó nerviosamente, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero ella sólo apretó y amaso la carne con intensidad aún más salvaje, incluso cuando su lengua torpemente intentó llegar hasta la garganta, casi haciendo su mordaza.

Giró su cabeza, rompiendo el beso, y se quedó sin aliento - …Diana… - Clark logro separarse finalmente de su agarre, se apartó nervioso. Diana siempre fue entusiasta, incluso agresiva en sus besos, pero tal morder furioso podría haber herido a alguien sin invulnerabilidad. - Diana? ¿Qué sucede?

¿No es obvio? -Sus manos recorrieron su amplio pecho, mientras mordía su cuello. - Te deseo. - Ella mordió su pezón

¿Qué te pasa?

Tú lo harás. Muy profunda en mí. Muy profundo. – le susurro al oído

Diana, esto no puede ser – le dijo mientras se apartaba, colocando una almohada sobre su entre pierna

Quieres, que yo vaya. Así lo aré… - Para su sorpresa, ella se movió mucho más bajo. Quitando la almohada y destruyéndola al mismo tiempo. Lanzando el relleno por toda la habitación. Él estaba desconcertado que iba a intentarlo de nuevo con lo que había sucedido. - Diana, no estas pensando con claridad

No pensemos, solo hagámoslo – Clark temblaba

Pero… - ella se puso sobre él, con las piernas abiertas lo que permite una vista más embarazosa. – Uh, Diana?

Vamos a saltar el juego previo. - Sin dudarlo, apretó más duro. Ella se sentó en él, teniendo todo en un solo movimiento fluido, y su jadeo de apreciación que rivalizaba con la suya. Ella estaba caliente como un horno, y su voz se elevó en altos gritos y gruñidos bajos mientras lo montaba, salvajemente saltando y temblando.

Clark la agarró por las caderas, deteniendo su movimiento sin sentido. - Diana. NO. No ahora. No de esta forma…

Oh, usted prefiere de otra manera? - Ella se echó a reír, pero su risa no era el sonido de la alegría y la frescura que había oído antes. - Tal vez debería atarte. ¿Te gustaría eso?...

Al otro día…Varias horas después, vemos a Clark dormir. Pero en vez de encontrar en la cama, sobre Clark a la hermosa amazona, encontramos a una belleza diferente, dura, cubierto sensualmente por el cabello largo, de color rojo oscuro, con sus ojos abierto observando a Clark. La mujer movió sus dedos sobre los rasgos cincelados del Kryptoniano en primer lugar, seguido de los músculos pectorales sólidos, y luego el abdomen surcado. Otras exploraciones más adelante prestados no hay resultados diferentes.

Su sueño era tan profundo que podría ser confundido con la muerte, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie. Que Kal-El se encontraba desgastado, agotado por su larga noche con ella. Pero iba a recuperar su fuerza. Él sería poderoso de nuevo. Ella se aseguraría.

Se sentía débil, tan débil. Débil sin su fuerza. Sólo el sonido de su voz lo tranquilizaba; su voz y su tacto. Entonces se despertó, cuando se dio cuento de algo, abrió fuertemente los ojos y la observo

¿Dónde?... ¿Qué...? - Sus hombros se pusieron tensos y él trató de incorporarse.

Shh... Todavía no. Quédate abajo. – la guapa mujer a su lado habló en voz baja, su mano suave acariciando su frente - No es necesario, descansa.

Él luchó por levantarse, para despejar la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo algo lo hacia volver a la inconsciencia era casi irresistible - Tengo que levantarme, la ciudad…la gente me necesita…tengo que hacer algo – decía aun aturdido

Sí, pero no es eso - ella se movió sobre él, volviendo a usarlo. Él frunció el ceño y se retorció. No era justo, lo sabía. Pero no podía concentrarse, no podía hacer otra cosa. Todo lo que podía entender ahora, era que ella era cálida y suave, y en ciertos lugares, húmedo, muy húmedo.

Ella le había preparado, con las manos y los labios y la lengua, encantada que todo estaba resultando, sobre él. Nunca tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para cualquier pareja, y algo en él lo hacia mucho más deseable que cualquier otro macho que había conocido.

Su tamaño y la dureza fueron sorprendentes, y ella no se sorprendía tan fácilmente en tales asuntos. Incluso su potencia disminuida era casi demasiado, pero se las arregló. Con un pedazo de Green Kryptonite

Ella lo montó, gimiendo y gruñendo, de alegría no fingida, y en su casi inconsciencia, que duró tanto tiempo que corría de un clímax en voz alta a la otro.

¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! – Ella se las arreglaría una y otra vez, para estar junto a él. - ¡Sí, sí! Vamos, amor. Ven. Ven dentro de mí!

Una parte de él se rebeló, se negó a cooperar. Pero esa parte no estaba en su control, en estos momentos. - ¡SÍ! Si, mi amor! Ven, Ven en Mí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ! – volvía a gritar ella

Volvió abrir los ojos, horas después. Su mente se estaba despejando - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi cama? ¿Y donde esta Diana?

Puedes llamarme Grace, que hago en tu cama. Despertar de una muy buena noche de pasión y me preguntas por una tal Diana, no se quien será. Amor. – La mujer alta, de rostro anguloso sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia mientras ella se inclinó hacia adelante, sus caderas ondulantes sinuosamente sobre él, su cuerpo esbelto honrar su nombre. – Amazing Grace. Él frunció el ceño, confundido, y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

OH, soy muy increíble. Y te encantara - susurró. Ella es hermana de Glorious Godfrey, como él. Grace tiene de control mental, y Clark estaba cayendo más profundamente en su dominio. – Me desearas – Clark debajo de ella, se empezaba a mover

Bájate de mí. – gritaba Clark, ella sonreía

Fuiste maravilloso, amante – le decía ella, mientras reía

Clark grito - ¡No! - la empujó fuera y lejos, y ella cayó al suelo. Clark volviendo a poner una almohada, en su entrepierna como hace unas horas

Ella volvió a saltar sobre él – Tranquilo, amor. No te pongas bravo, con tu mujer

Clark frunció el ceño - Tu, no eres mi mujer y nunca lo serás

Kryptoniano, nunca escupas al cielo. No sabes donde pueda caer - Ella enseñó los dientes. Clark se quedo pensando, ella sabe de mi origen

¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te ha enviado? – le ordena saber, la verdad

Mi amo. Darkseid – respondió. La mujer Apokaliptina al Kryptoniano

El se le quedo mirando - ¿Que quiere…él?

¡Darte, él mejor polvo de tu vida! ¡El mejor! – Grace le respondió con una gran sonrisa

¿Dónde está Diana? – Clark pregunto por la princesa de las amazonas, mientras la imponente mujer…le crecía la sonrisa

Nunca estuvo aquí, siempre fui yo – Clark estaba apunto de vomitar, Amazing Grace se acurruco sobre él

No me digas, que prefieres a una vaca. Como ella – Clark se encontraba viendo las diferencias entre Diana y esta Grace. Por ejemplo la princesa tiene una dulzura de voz, y la mirada clara en sus ojos. – Vamos por otra ronda – dijo con voz ronca.

¡Respóndeme, que quieren de mí! – grito y exigió Clark

¡Tranquilo, amor, yo te puedo dar respuestas! ¡O más! – le responde. Lanzándose sobre él besándolo apasionadamente

Continuara…


End file.
